


The Story Behind the Scar

by Heartless_Zombie



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Oneshot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartless_Zombie/pseuds/Heartless_Zombie
Summary: I made this as a fun thing to explain where Aviyah's scar came from. It's not my best work tbh. There's mention of blood, but nothing too graphic. Just a warning.
Kudos: 1





	The Story Behind the Scar

Aviyah was sitting on the couch, minding his own business. It had been a long day at work and he was just ready to pass out right there still in his dirty lab coat. The only one keeping him awake was his neighbors, who were visiting his apartment. Edd, Tom, and Matt weren’t usually around since they often were busy getting into crazy adventures or cleaning up the mess from said adventures. Really, if it wasn’t for one of their daily problems sending a shark through Aviyah’s bedroom wall, they probably would have never become friends with him.

However, that’s a whole story on it’s own, one way too long for Avi to think about. Right then all he cared about was watching Ancient Aliens with his friends. 

“Got any cola?” Edd called from the kitchen, rummaging through Aviyah’s fridge.

“It should be next to the leftover take out,” Aviyah shouted back. He made sure to keep stock of cola and vodka for whenever the boys came over. The last time he didn’t have cola there, Edd had a breakdown from withdrawals, and it just wasn’t a good day for anyone.

Edd grabbed up a can, jumping over the couch and landing next to Matt on the couch. Tom sat by himself in a recliner. 

Once the show ended, commercials for different beauty products came on. Why it was following a show about aliens and history a bit of a mystery, but none of them minded. 

“Try our new Magic Scar Cream!” The lady in the commercial stated, “Make those scars disappear.”

Aviyah snickered. The fact that the girls in the video were fretting over scars as tiny as a papercut was silly to him. Especially since the one on his face looked ginormous in comparison, “Would need more than magic to take care of this,” He joked.

Matt glanced up from his mirror. He hadn’t really been paying attention the whole time, “Take care of what?”

“You know-” Aviyah pointed at the big scar on his face, “This thing.”

“Oh,” Matt replied simply, “How did you get that anyway?”

Edd and Tom hitched their breath, waiting for Aviyah to get upset or angry. As much as they wanted to know themselves, they never really wanted to ask. Usually it isn’t a good idea to ask about stuff like that.

Aviyah, luckily for them, wasn’t too upset about it, “Oh, that? Well…” He didn’t really know how to explain it.

He got it when he was just a little kid. He was around 7 or 8 at the time. Even with it being so long ago, he could still remember how it went down. Him and his brother Gerard were playing out in the backyard. Their father was busy grilling lunch while their mother was out. 

“Kids!” Their father shouted at them, “Come help me before your aunt comes over!”

The two of them went running, each being given a job. As Avi set the table, Gerard helped finish cooking. As soon as they finished, their mother pulled up in the driveway, along with their aunt. In their aunt’s arms was a large purple pet carrier that immediately sent chills down both kids’ spines. Their aunt had the nastiest little chihuahua to ever exist. The dog would terrorize them, chasing them around the house and trying to bite them. The aunt never did anything to control her little demon, so when she came over they would spend most of their time trying to hide from the dog.

“Go let your aunt in,” Avi’s dad told him. Nodding, he slipped in through the back door and went to the front, dreading seeing that nasty dog that would be making the weekend hell for him.

Unlocking the front door, he let both women inside. His mother immediately went back outside to help the rest of the family while his aunt stayed in the foyer to talk.

“Look at you, getting so tall,” She ruffled his hair playfully, “Soon enough your head is going to be scraping the ceiling.”

Avi giggled, “You really think so?”

His aunt nodded, “Almost everyone in the family is.” She handed him the pet carrier, “Put Tinkles in my room dear.” She stepped out to join the others, leaving Avi with the carrier.

Avi, trembling in fear, did as he was told, trying his hardest to hold the carrier steady with the dog fumbling around inside. Even though he couldn’t see it, he just knew it was trying to get him through the plastic.

Once to the room, he set the carrier down on the ground, his face getting a little too close to the door. In it’s rage, the dog burst down the door and attacked. Aviyah screamed the loudest he ever did in his life. Despite it being so small, the dog had an impossibly strong grip with it’s jaws, and it’s little claws ripped at his skin. It knocked him to the ground, ignoring any attempt from Avi to pull him off.

“What on Earth is-” His mother burst in the room, shrieking when she saw her child being mauled by the dog, “NO! BAD DOG!”

His mother ripped the dog off and hurriedly stuffed it back into the carrier. Avi laid on the floor, clutching his face and sobbing. His whole body was shaking with terror, and he couldn’t even speak through the tears. One half of his face was covered in blood to the point that his mother couldn’t see the wounds they came from.

She snatched Avi up in her arms and held him tight to her chest. Avi clung to her, his short arms barely able to make their way around her. Lifting him up, his mother carried him like a baby, rushing him to the bathroom as the dog viciously howled at them.

“Poor thing,” His mother sighed, pulling out a first aid kit from the cabinet, “What on Earth happened in there?” She asked as she cleaned his face. He flinched at first from the stinging of the alcohol. 

Heart racing still, he sniffled, “I-I was doing as Aunt Ada said, and then it it attacked.” Luckily for him, his mother was a well trained doctor. She cleaned him back up as best as possible before rushing to the hospital for stitches.

Ever since then, he had that scar on his face. The stitches were left in for reasons unknown to Aviyah, but he didn’t mind it that much.

Not wanting to admit to his friends that his one defining feature came from a chihuahua, he came up with the coolest story he could on the fly, “Well, you see I… I was attacked by this big bear. Yeah. It was a really big bear that caught me while I was camping with Gerard. It almost killed us, but then we fought it off.” His lip quivered a bit from trying to hold back a smile. Unfortunately he had a habit of smiling when he was lying, so he would always get caught.

“...Neat,” Tom replied, taking a sip from his flask before turning back to the TV.

The others agreed that the story was cool before going back to watching the show, much to Aviyah’s relief. He could never admit what really happened. Not at the sacrifice of looking silly in front of them.


End file.
